High School Vampire Academy Musical
by color0her0wonderful
Summary: What happens when everyone at the academy starts singing. "He started belting out lyrics like he was on of the backstreet boys. Complete with head bobbing and everything."
1. Just want you to know this is a circus

Walking around the school I noticed, today in particular, everyone seemed to be staring at me openly. What the hell? I walked into the commons and saw my good old friend Mason. He smiled at me and I waved. Looking around they were still staring at me, but now I noticed most were checking me out. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my sports bra and really short shorts. Sweet! I am an entertainer. Randomly I broke out in song.

**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus.

What the heck?! Did that just happen? This isn't High School Vampire Academy Musical! All of a sudden Mason stepped out from around the corner. Did he see me singing? I wondered.

"Look, Rose. I know that about you and Dimitri." _What?_ "And I just want you to know." Mason got down on one knee and started to pull out something from his back pocket. What? No! This is not happening. Mason down on one knee? Me singing Britney Spears?! Well I guess she has made a semi-comeback. He pulled out a. Picture? Of me and him when I was, by the looks of it, ten years old. I was ten when I met him. He started belting out lyrics, like he was one of the backstreet boys. Complete with head bobbing and everything!

**Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night**

Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away

I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

'**Cause I've been fighting to let you go some days I make it through**

**And then there's night that never end I wish that I could believe**

**That there's a day you'll come back to me but still I have to say**

**I would do it all again just want you to know**

"I just want you to know." He stood up and walked away.


	2. Callin you cause my chemicals react

Looking at Lissa I again realized something. I couldn't give her anything. We were up in our secret hiding place. The attic in the church. I looked at her hoping to catch her attention. When I did she smiled a glorious smile that made me want to melt. It didn't matter to Lissa that I couldn't give her much. We love each other. I opened my mouth to poor out my melody of love.

**There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away**

So expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make a smile

I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

I thought that the world had lost it's sway  
(It's so hard sometimes)  
Then I fell in love with you  
(Then came you)  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you

I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make a smile

She continued to smile at me and through her arms around my neck. "Oh Christian, I love you." She looked me the eyes when said this. Her voice was like angels.

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast**

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)


	3. Swing swing from the tangles of my never

Dimitri POV

Looking out the window from one of the hall in the guardian dorms I saw Rose and Mason talking. All of a sudden he got down on one knee and pulled something out. No. _No. _Why? _Why?_ My Roza. My never. I knew that Mason had feelings but I didn't know she had them also. I felt like I wanted to sing about it. To let it out. The pain and desperation I felt.

**Will you think of me,  
in time?  
It's never my luck,  
So nevermind.  
I wanna say your name,  
But the pain starts  
again,  
It's never my luck,  
So nevermind.**

And I had a dream that you were with me ,  
it wasn't my fault,  
you rolled me over,  
flipped me over,  
like a somersault.  
And that doesn't happen to me  
I've never been here before  
I saw forever in my never,  
And i stood outside her  
Heaven.

Will you wait for me,  
In time,  
It's never my luck,  
So nevermind.  
And yeah  
i lost a lot of what i  
don't expect to ever return  
I tend to push em 'till the pushing's turned from  
hurtin to burn,  
I always take them to that place i thought they wanted  
to go,  
but end up dancing 'round  
this clown commands,  
applause at a show...

I had a dream that you were with me ,  
it wasn't my fault,  
you rolled me over,  
flipped me over,  
a somersault.  
And that doesn't happen to me  
I've never been here before  
I saw forever in my never,  
And i stood outside her  
Heaven  
her heaven,  
heaven, heaven

And i could only dream of you and sleep,  
but i won't ever see sunlight again,  
i can try to be with you , but somehow i'll end up just losing a friend,  
i can only reach for you  
relate to you,  
I'm losing my friend...  
Where did she go?  
where?

I had a dream that you were with me ,  
it wasn't my fault,  
you rolled me over,  
flipped me over,  
like a somersalt.  
that doesn't happen to me  
I've never been here before  
I saw forever in my never,  
And i stood outside her  
Heaven  
I stood outside her heaven  
Let me in your heaven  
I wanna live inside your heaven

"I lost a lot of what I don't expect to ever return" This was my fault, I had pushed her away. If only Mason had died in Spokane. Automatically I took that back. No, that was wrong. I shouldn't blame him this was all on me. "Why Dimitri, why didn't you pursue her when you had the chance?"

Adrian POV

Walking around smoking I noticed Ashford and Rose together. What the hell? He was knelt down in front of her. I dropped my cigarette and ran around behind one of the stone turret walls. Keeping the view of her and him out of eyesight. "Wh--. How?"

I knew she was angry with me. For mixing into her dreams again. I can't help it I have to see my little dhampir. She had called me and woken me up. She was screaming at me for it. Maybe, I should find someone new?

**Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall.**

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again


	4. Back to what makes you the sound

Dimitri POV

Walking out to the novices' dorm I knew what I had to do. And dammit if that meant singing I'd do it! I feel like such a failure. If only I had showed her how much I loved her then this wouldn't be a problem. Now would it? Would it be a problem? Would she feel the same? I wouldn't have had to worry about this if I had not said we couldn't be together. Words came to my mind...

**It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew**

The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  


**I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl**

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart**

**Give me one more chance,  
to give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,  
tell me**

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart**

**I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart**

**The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart**

Rose POV

I was sitting in my room going through today's events. What is wrong with me? I always knew I couldn't care for Mason the way he cared for me. But I also knew I would always love Dimitri. A knock on my door ended my speculating. I opened the door to see my one and only redemption. My Russian God. Dimitri. The look on his face frightened me and excited me. "Hey." He started to sing. The most glorious sound I had ever heard.

**You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart**

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare

What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

**Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
You see material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You've won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you**

What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah**

What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)

Before giving me a chance to respond he began again. As if he had so much to tell me. I wasn't about to let him stop. This was too big a gift for a girl like me. But I needed it. Needed him?

**Somewhere, far away from here,  
I saw stars, stars that I could reach...(yeah)  
It was a midnight, a silent twilight,  
Fell down, beyond the ocean beach...(yeah)**

I assemble all the sand that cover wedding beaches,  
To build a castle so your mom would have a place to stay.  
Behind the water slide and down the hill where heaven reaches,  
Land and time is left to float away.(yeah)

So rest assured I have the key to every opening,  
To every wishing well that's deep enough to dream. (dream)  
I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is  
When earth collides with all the space between...(yeah)

**I'm reaching farther than I ever have before,  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore.  
I may be some sort of crazy,  
We may be some sort of crazy,  
But I swear on everything I have and more...**

So never look behind you, spooky people bring you down.  
The world is ending there's a party by the bay.  
I'll wear my suit and tie, we're eye to eye,  
toasting to the way you put that smile upon my face...(yeah)

Fill up the air balloon and ride with me.  
Yeah, hell is jealous of the rain...(rain)  
Make love like time and space is ending,  
While befriending fate's alluring way of putting us to shame.

**I'm reaching farther than I ever have before,  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore.  
I may be some sort of crazy,  
We may be some sort of crazy,  
But I swear on everything I have and more...**

You make the sound of pulling heaven down.  
You brought the rain's romantic pour...  
You make the sound,  
You make the sound,  
Of pulling heaven down...

I'm reaching farther than I ever have before,  
(God I've reached the top)  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore.  
I may be some sort of crazy,  
We may be some sort of crazy,  
But I swear on everything I have and more....  
(go, go, go, go)

I'm reaching farther than I ever have before,  
(Tired of wasting time)  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore.  
(Tired of wasting time)  
I may be some sort of crazy,  
We may be some sort of crazy,  
But I swear on everything I have and more...  
(go, go, go, go)

I felt my eyes tear up I smiled up at him. "God I love you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. And just then I wished, we could stay this way forever. And that it would be alright.


	5. Hate me i'm crushing

Christian POV

Being with Lissa was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. When I had told her that I loved her through song she didn't realize that I was saying goodbye. I guess she wouldn't. I tried to think of a way to say it nicely. And I tried, of course I tried. But that didn't calm her reaction. She cried and yelled at me. Causing me to re-think my actions. But I knew what I had to do. If she was going to have any kind of happiness it wouldn't be with me. I stopped walking and noticed I was in one of the many halls of the Moroi dorms. The hall that led to her room. I backed into the wall not sure what to do. I slowly slid back. I was crying. The words came to my lips without any request.

**I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, and a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
'Till I saw your green eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away," just make a smile  
Come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered, "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you.  
For You

**For You**

**For You**

"So you can finally see what's good for you."

Mason POV

My outpouring to Rose had sparked something inside of me. Now that I had gotten that off my chest I had realized something. Walking away from where Rose stood, too shocked for words – I knew the getting on one knee thing was a good idea – I walked over to where Mia Rinaldi was standing. "Hey Mia." We had talked quite a bit after Spokane. We all sort of bonded. Somehow I had gotten her number. I called her later that day and had the most amazing sensational feeling. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this right now. I was sure my feelings were for Rose. But when I look back and really stop to think about it I see. Maybe I was falling for Mia.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't

**Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay**

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay


	6. All I Ask of You

Rose POV

I woke in a startle. Practically crying I ran out my door to Dimitri's room. I knew he was asleep, but I didn't know what else to do. The dream I had had was the worst in the books. My Dimitri had died. Something do depressing couldn't be real. We were making love in a cabin, somewhere I wasn't sure of, when we had left there was a strigoi attack. The first round we had made it out alive. And just as everything was going to work out he was turned. And I was alone forever. I banged on his door. He opened it with his hair a mess. Beautiful. He saw my tear streaked face and pulled me into a hug. Murmuring sweet things in my ears. Later I found myself on his bed sharing with him my dream. He stopped when the tears began to escape my eyes again. Sweet music to my ears flowed elegantly from his soft sweet lips.

[Dimitri]

No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.

[Rose]

Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you.

[Dimitri]

Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.

[Rose]  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me.

[Dimitri]

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too, Rose,

that's all I ask of you.

[Rose]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.

[Together]

Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

[Rose]  
Say you love me...

[Dimitri]  
You know I do.

[Together]

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me...  
that's all I ask of you.


	7. No one has small things

Adrian POV

Ever since I saw Assford –ha! _Ass_ford!- with Rose, I've been slowly but surely getting over it. I had met a girl named Amy. She was as sweet as could be. I had been working all day today on spirit with Lissa. Who by the way has some serious issues going on. I was too tired to do anything or walk over to the Moroi dorms and say hi to Amy. The whole way back to my dorm lines from a song kept repeating in my head.

**All the , small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating**

**Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

**Na na na na na na na na na na...**

**Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares**

**Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

**Na na na na na na na na na na...**

**Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home**

**Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
My little windmill**

**  
Say it ain't so (Na na na na)  
I will not go (Na na na na)  
Turn the lights off (Na na na na)  
Carry me home (Na na na na)**

**Keep your head still (Na na na na)  
I'll be your thrill (Na na na na)  
The night will go on (Na na na na)  
The night will go on (Na na na na)  
My little windmill (Na na na na)**

Lissa POV

I walked right up to Christian's door and banged on it. I knew what was wrong. He had thought I deserved better. But I love him! He opened the door and I stormed inside. Waiting until he shut the door, I began.

**I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?**

**[Chorus]  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**

**You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?**

**[Chorus]  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**

**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn the curtains**

**No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**

**We are moving through the crowd...**

"I want to be myself, no one else. Screw what they think. Me and you can be together. We don't need anyone else, but each other. The people we love accept us." He walked up to me and kissed me. "That's what you do with someone you like." He smiled and so did I.


	8. We go together like if u seek amy

Adrian POV

I picked up my favorite hairbrush and looked into the mirror in my bathroom.

**La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la**

Oh baby, baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom ?  
Is she smokin' up outside?  
(Oh!)

Oh baby, baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes?  
(Oh!)

Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
'Cause I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gon' go  
Can somebody take me home  
Haha hehe haha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to, If U Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to, if U seek Amy

(Love me, hate me)  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
(Oh!)

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
(Oh!)

Oh oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
'Cause I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she's gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Haha hehe haha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to, if U seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to, if U seek Amy  
Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me

So tell me if you've seen her (let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever (let me know where she was going I don't mind)  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la  
La la la lala la la la 

"What the hell are you doing?" I spun around to see Rose eyeing me funny. "What are _you _doing?" "Not you that's for sure." "Why are you in here?" "I came to hear about your new girlfriend. It's around the whole school, apparently someone saw you singing around the quad last night. But I'm gonna go and let you get back to your business." I continued singing as if she hadn't just interrupted me. I picked up my awesome hair brush and got back into my mojo.

**Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me (Say what ya want about me!)  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to, if U seek Amy.  
Love me hate me  
But can't you seek what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to , if U seek Amy.  
Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me (yeah)  
Yeah  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' , if U seek Amy  
Oh (love me hate me)  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see (love me hate me)  
Oh Say what you want about me**

All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' , if U seek Amy  


Dimitri POV

I looked out at the open area in the school ground. Finally I'd gotten who I wanted and I was happy. By the looks of it so did Christian and Lissa, Mason and Mia, Adrian and some chick named Amy (If U seek Amy, let me know I haven't met her.)

I walked out into the quad and saw everyone with their couples. Randomly out of nowhere a circus popped up. What?! I walked over to Rose today was the day she graduated. The day everyone graduated! We all belt out into song.

**We go together,  
like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong,  
remembered forever  
as shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom.**

Chang chang changitty chang shoobop,  
that's the way it should be,  
wha oooh, yeah!

We're one of a kind,  
like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo,  
our names are signed  
boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop.

Chang chang changitty chang shoobop,  
we'll always be like one,  
one, one, one, one!

When we go out at night,  
and stars are shinin' bright  
up in the skies above,  
or at the high school dance,  
where you can find romance,  
maybe it might be love.

rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo  
boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
shada sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
chang chang changitty chang shoobop  
dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo  
boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop  
shada sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom  
a wop baba doo da a wop bam boom

We're for eachother like a wop baba lumop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na yippity dip deboom  
Chang chang ah chang-itty chang shoo bop  
We'll always be together waoo yeah!  
We'll always, be together (repeat and fade)

Christian and Lissa:

**[Lissa]**

**I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart**

**[Christian]**

**I didn't wanna say It was my fault  
Even though I knew it was  
**

**[Lissa]  
I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
**

**[Both]**

**Yeah, I knew I was wrong**

One in the same Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We had it all Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight We'll leave it on the line  


**[Lissa]  
Listen baby,  
**

**[Christian]  
Never would've said forever  
If I knew we'd end so fast**

**[Lissa]  
Why did you say "I love you"  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?  
**

**[Christian]  
Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up**

**[Lissa]**

**Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?  
**

**[Both]  
One in the same Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We had it all Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight We'll leave it on the line  
**

**[Christian]  
I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread**

**[Lissa]**

**Apologies are often open ended**

**[Both]  
But this one's better left unsaid**

One in the same Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We had it all Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight We'll leave it on the line

We'll live it on the line  
Ohh,yeah We'll leave it on the line tonight

Mason and Mia:

**[Mason]**

**Yeah, yeah  
Can you imagine  
What would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true (come true), ohh Yeah**

'Cause it knows that where you are  
Is where I should be, too

Right Here, Right Now  
Im looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything  
Right Here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  


**[Mia]  
It this were forever  
What could be better  
We've already proved it works  
But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours  
A bend in the universe  
Is gonna make everythinig (everything)  
In our whole world change  
And you know that where we are (where we are)  
Will never be the same (oh no)  
Oh no  
**

**[Both]  
Right Here, Right Now  
Im looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything (everything)  
Right Here, I promise you somehow (somehow)  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
**

**[Mia]  
We know it's coming (coming)  
And it's coming fast (you and me)**

**[Mason]  
So let's make every second last  
Make it last  
**

**[Mason]**

**Right Here, **

**[Mia]**

**oh Right Now  
**

**[Mason]**

**Yeah, Im looking at you**

**[Mia]  
And my heart loves the view**

**[Both]  
'Cause you mean everything  
Right Here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me**

You and me  
You and me  
oh you and me, but  
Right now there's you and me

Adrian and Amy?:

**(Amy)**

**(Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking)**

(Amy)

**Don't go breaking my heart  
(Adrian)**

**I couldn't if I tried  
(Amy)**

**Oh, hunny, if I get restless  
(Adrian)**

**Baby, you're not that kind**

Oooh

(Amy)

**Nobody knows it(Jesse)(Nobody knows it)  
(Adrian)**

**Right from the start  
(Amy)**

**I gave you my heart  
(Adrian)**

**Ohh, baby  
(Amy)**

**You know I gave you my heart**

(Adrian)

**Don't go breaking my heart  
(Amy)**

**I won't go breaking your heart  
(Adrian)**

**Oh, don't go breaking my  
(Amy)**

**Don't go breaking my  
(Adrian)**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

(Adrian)

**And nobody told us  
(Amy)**

**'Cause nobody showed us  
(Adrian)**

**Come on baby, it's up to us now  
(Amy)**

**Oooh, I think we can make it**

Oooh

(Both)

**And nobody knows it **

**(Amy)**

**(nobody knows it)  
(Adrian)**

**Right from the start  
(Amy)**

**I gave you my heart  
(Adrian)**

**Oh, baby  
(Both)**

**You know I gave you my heart**

(Both)

**Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
(Adrian)**

**Don't go breaking my  
(Amy)**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

Oooh

(Adrian)

**You put the sparks to flame  
(Amy)**

**I've got your heart in my sights**

Oooh

(Both)

**nobody knows it**

**(Amy)**

**(nobody knows it)  
When I was down  
(Adrian)**

**I was your clown**

**Right from the start  
(Amy)**

**I gave you my heart  
(Adrian)**

**Oh, baby  
(Both)**

**I gave you my heart**

(Amy)

**(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking**

(Adrian)

**Oh, don't go breaking my heart  
(Amy)**

**I won't go breaking your heart  
(Adrian)**

**Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
(Amy)**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

(Adrian)

**oh woah, Ooh yeah**

(Amy)

**I won't go breaking your heart**

(Adrian)

**Oh don't go breaking my  
(Amy)**

**Don't go breaking my  
(Both)**

**Don't go breaking my heart  
(Jesse)**

**(Ha)**


	9. Everyday we're breaking free

Rose POV

Not many people took me and Dimitri's relationship well. But we were handling it together like we promised we would.

**[Rose]**

**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cause I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown**

No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh

Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's, everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby

And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through

No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world

Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cause your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'm a stay right here  


**[Dimitri]  
If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh**

Eventually everyone warmed up to the idea of us being together. Now I can go shopping in wal*mart and buy Britney Spears CD's without anyone looking at me funny. Well... some still do.

THE END


	10. Us against the world

Rose POV

Not many people took me and Dimitri's relationship well. But we were handling it together like we promised we would.

**[Rose]**

**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cause I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown**

No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh

Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's, everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby

And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through

No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world

Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cause your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'm a stay right here  


**[Dimitri]  
If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh**

Eventually everyone warmed up to the idea of us being together. Now I can go shopping in wal*mart and buy Britney Spears CD's without anyone looking at me funny. Well... some still do.

THE END


End file.
